1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to a method of modifying a feature region of an image according to an audio signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web cameras are devices that typically include an image capturing device with a good refresh rate, and optionally a microphone for recording sound in the form of voice or ambient noise. The web camera is usually connected to a computing device, such as a personal computer or notebook computer, through a data interface, such as USB, or integrated with the computing device, e.g. in a housing of the notebook computer. The web camera may be utilized as a video device by software for transmitting streaming video and audio through a data network to provide video conferencing and chat functions between two or more users in a chat session.
As advanced video conferencing and chat technologies are developed, and as video chat grows in user base, users of video chat clients will demand greater ability to customize the video stream sent to their peers. For example, as face detection technologies are refined, facial features, such as hair, eyes, or skin may be modified, and the modifications may be made to track the location of the facial features. However, such modification is usually performed manually by the user, which can be cumbersome and inconvenient.